Meaning of the End
by Super Shadowsonic
Summary: When everything you know comes to an end it's hard to face the future with a hopeful outlook. But maybe in the end is where we find meaning to everything else in our life.


_**Meaning of the End**_

 _I have issues._

 _It's something that I always knew honestly. Maybe it was just something I never wanted to admit to myself, I mean, no one likes to admit they have problems. Everyone likes to walk around like everything is so perfect or so well put together. My issues really started to show though when I became a Smasher. Being apart of this fighting tournament has its ups and downs, but I can't say that it's been all bad. Though most of the other fighters say I fight with a serious chip on my shoulder. Like each fight could be my last, like it's kill or be killed out there. I wouldn't go that far to be honest…_

Lucas dashes toward his opponent quickly trying to close the distance between them. Currently, Lucas was fighting a one-on-one brawl between himself and one of the Original Smashers, Samus Aran. She was clad in her battlesuit, though with or without it she is a deadly foe. Lucas knew he had to bring his best to beat someone like her. Samus fired a few missiles at Lucas aiming to slow his advance toward her. Lucas bounded from side to side avoiding each missile since he had little choice considered the stage of Final Destination. Lucas pushed out a psychic charged attack slamming into Samus head on knocking her back. She slid on her feet refusing to lose her footing. Lucas jumped up in order to deliver a strong blow to her head, but the bounty hunter quickly ducked down while spinning around to slam her cannon arm into Lucas' gut. Lucas went flying backward sliding against the ground. Samus stood her ground aiming her cannon at Lucas as she waited for him to return to his feet. Lucas tumbled back to his feet then unleashed a ball of PK Thunder directly at Samus.

Samus was quick to jump over the attack as it passes her then aim her weapon at Lucas while he was prone. She fired a homing missile that knocked Lucas back and ended his concentration. Lucas mashes his teeth seeing as his tactics were no match for an opponent as skilled or versatile as Samus Aran. Lucas rushes toward her with a fire in his eyes as he unleashed a PK Freeze. She quickly rolled away from the epic center of the icy explosion making sure she remained unharmed from the cold. She raised her cannon arm ready to end the fight with one charge shot she had been saving, but when the dust cleared she noted the lack of anyone. Samus was startled but she was never one to lose her wits. Before she could discern a location Lucas used a strong psychokinetic attack to knocked Samus feet from under her. Lucas grabbed her with his rope snake to slam her back down to the ground hard behind him. Lucas then flips backwards into the air then rains down PK Fire with the impact of small concussive explosions raining down on Samus keeping her pinned on the ground. When the attack ended Lucas used a powerful psychic burst that launches Samus through the air and out of bounds.

 **GAME!**

 **This games winner is…Lucas!**

After the announcement of the winner both participants found themselves back at the teleporter the Smashers use to go to different stages to fight. It was a highly complicated contraption that Lucas felt he would never in a million years understand. Something to do with tearing apart your molecules, after a quick game of pinball, then placing them back together. Lucas sighs as he still retains the slight aches from the fight despite that teleporter also functioning as a healing machine, and the fights take place in a space where they can't feel the full effects of certain attacks. Lucas looks toward Samus he does a quick look at her suit before seemingly satisfied with its condition.

"Good fight kid, you're as tough as they say,"

"You were holding back…" Lucas stated with a hint of ice in his voice. Lucas could obviously tell with the way she usually fights and the openings she had left for him to take advantage of.

"I was testing you," She responds evenly with no hint of concern.

"It was a five stock match…" Lucas says.

"A win is a win kid, don't try making it into anything else," Samus said as she removes her helmet to allow her hair to fall to her back. Samus looked at Lucas, as if seeing something that caught her interest. "Lucas," She says gaining his attention. "It's hard to deal with a lost, but it helps if you focus on what you gain,"

Lucas didn't know what she was talking about or for what reason she gave him that look. But he gives curt nod and decides to take his leave. He walks away from her his eyes falling to the floor. He, like all new recruits, were supposed to be tested by the Original 12 Smashers to rate their combat abilities. It would be a lousy tournament if each match never pushed a person to their limits or always fighting the same kind of opponent. This was like basically a resume being built for fighters. Lucas had already fought 11 members of the Original 12 already, he only had one more to go. So far, he has won every single match he has been in, but he has noticed that each Original 12 member was not trying their hardest to defeat him. It felt a little insulting, but also it felt greatly unnerving. Just how powerful were these people that Lucas had to pull out just about every trick he knew when these people were only half way trying? He clenched his fist understanding that he's still not as strong as he wants to be.

 _I need to get stronger…_

What would power do for him? He supposed make things better, if he had more power, he might be able to make a bigger difference in his life. He's always felt so helpless…just like…like…

 _ **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-RRRROOOOAAARR**_

Like that one time…

 _ **I'm really glad I got to see you one last time**_

And that other time…

Lucas found himself in front of the door to his room. He opens to door to find that it is currently vacant of anyone there, so he assumed his roommate must be busy with an entrance match. He walks over to his bed to collapses into it sullenly. He was a little surprised to see so many kids his age here at this fighting tournament, even more surprised to see them all so skilled. He was also sort of jealous how quickly they all became friends with one another, it was so simple that they just started talking and BOOM, friends. It could never be that easy for Lucas. For one thing he was far too shy to approach others, and besides would they really stay. Sure he has friends back home, but how long will they be around? How long will they care about him? It was all a matter of when he'll lose them, so why even bother with meeting anyone. Lucas didn't get a chance to dive to deeply into his thoughts as the door opened and shut again. He didn't bother to look at his roommate only emit a psychic emotional wavelength. It's an ability he learned about projecting his emotions forcing them into the mind of others, a good way to detour any conversation if people feel extremely uncomfortable just looking at you.

"Hey Lucas, how are you?"

Too bad his roommate was so monstrously oblivious. "Hey…"

"I heard you won your match against Samus, congrats, she's a tough one," he responds sitting on his own bed. Lucas glances at his roommate seeing the red cap on his head, as he tosses his backpack to the side and kicks off his shoes. "Boy these matches always tire me out so much," This is Lucas' roommate, Ness, a kid Smasher who is also an Original Smasher so he is one of the Original 12 also. What's more, he has the same powers as Lucas, so it was assumed that they should be best buddies or something. Lucas couldn't bring himself to dislike him in all honesty, he found Ness rather nice and friendly. It's just Ness reminded him a lot of…someone else…

"…Who'd you fight today?" Lucas' quiet voice asked. Somehow Ness heard him, or he's just gotten accustomed to listening really hard to Lucas' voice.

"I fought these guys named Toon Link, who is like a younger and much funnier version of Link, Sonic, who was crazy fast, I actually couldn't gain an edge on him at all. Barely laid a hand on him, kinda a showoff, but he seems cool, and finally a Pokemon named Lucario. Ha, that last one was no joke, he's pretty powerful,"

"That's good…" Lucas responds.

"So, you've fought eleven of us right?" Ness questions and Lucas nods to confirm. "Well…hey…I just realized you haven't fought me yet…so I guess I'll be your twelfth. Ah, this'll be fun, I've heard you're really strong Lucas,"

"No I'm not…" Lucas responds. Ness cocks his head in confusion.

"What are you saying, you beat 11 of the best Smashers we have here,"

"They were holding back, they weren't trying,"

"Dude, we all have to fight every newcomer, we can't go full out each match otherwise we'd be exhausted," Lucas admitted he hadn't thought of that. "Try not to be so serious Lucas, this is a place you can have fun at, let your troubles go. This is all supposed to be fun!" Lucas doesn't respond which prompts Ness to sigh. "You've been here a week now, and…I noticed you don't eat normally…and you hardly speak with the others. Heck, it's only yesterday I was finally able to get more than three words outta ya. You feeling homesick, because that happens to me too sometimes? You can call your family if you miss them."

"There's no one to call," Lucas said bitterly. _There's no one left to call…_

Ness seemed stunned at that response and the ice it carried, "Well what is it then, I'd hate to just leave you all by yourself, that can't be fun."

"…It's fine…" _I'm used to being alone now … at first it was hard … but loneliness isn't so bad. At least no one around to hurt you._

"It's obviously not fine if every time another human being gets within five feet of you, you try and push them away making them feel discomfort with the emotions you force into their brains," Ness said rather bitterly. Lucas blinks a bit surprised. He had assumed that Ness hadn't noticed, but that was stupid. Ness was much more skilled then he was, of course he noticed, he was just able to put up a defense against it most likely. "So why do you do that?" Ness' question went unanswered as Lucas continued to lie on his bed with his back facing Ness. Ness could tell the boy was holding something in, something that he really shouldn't. "I'm not supposed to tell you this…but… each member of the 12 is concerned. They say skill level wise you more than fit the bill, you're a great fighter no buts about that. However, you seem to suffer from some kind of psychological torture," Ness notices Lucas stiffen up so he assumed the reports were accurate. "Since you and I have similar powers and come from the same world, the others look to me to find some way to reach out to you," Ness continues to stare at Lucas' back before his eyes narrow. "Tell me something Lucas…do you look down on everyone, are people just stupid things?" Lucas was startled by that question.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well answer it and you'll see,"

Lucas decided to think on the question seriously even though he knew he had his answer. Does he? He turns to Ness to give his answer, "No."

Ness seemed to show some relief on his face. "The reason I asked is well…you remind me of a former friend, who turned into an evil bastard…I'd hate for history to repeat. Anyway, back to the whole psychologically tortured thing, I'm guessing their right, but I would like to know that from you though."

 _Psychologically tortured? Laying it on pretty thick aren't they. I guess I may have…issues…but that is a little strong._ "No…I'm not-,"

"Are you happy?" Ness questions immediately before Lucas could finish. Another simple question that seems to stump Lucas, but he knew the answer.

"No."

Ness showed some surprise at hearing the truth so straightforward, "Why is that?"

Lucas suddenly sat up still with his back to Ness. "Listen, I don't want to talk about this."

"Talking helps."

 _But how long will he be around? How long will it be after I get close that he'll vanish too?_ Lucas shakes his head sternly as he quickly gets off his bed. He needed to escape, he didn't want to face this darkness. Ness didn't move to stop him or say anything as Lucas got to his feet and moved to the door. Lucas hesitated before leaving not liking to seem so cold or rude to end a conversation in such a way. "I gotta go," he decided to say before opening the door. A weak attempt to lessen the rude act but the best he could manage.

"I know it might seem really forced for me to just try and be all buddy-buddy with you. Believe me I know. But this is how I am. You don't have to be worried about if I'll accept your friendship, because I'll tell ya right now. Anytime you want to talk, or just need someone I'll be here. You can count on me," Lucas stalls in the doorway for a few moments. Then he walks out the room quickly as briskly walks down the hall with his head down.

He couldn't stomach this feeling much longer. He thought coming here, to this Smash Brothers Tournament would be something fun. Something to enjoy, and it'll help make him forget. He wished he could forget, but how can one forget. Psychologically tortured? Lucas doubted half of them could even spell the word, let alone be able to point it out. Some of them didn't even talk! Lucas decided to put up his guard again as he walks the halls of the Smash Manor. It was so large Lucas knew he could be here for months but still find a new place he didn't know about. He saw all the competitors walking around lazily some exploring, and some walking with a purpose. None of them appeared to be unhappy. No one seemed overwhelmed, and none of them looked afraid. Lucas was envious of that, being able to look so carefree. Lucas did notice a man in a strange suit with a headband looking rather off put by the way he was looking around. A serious face, with sharp eyes, and carrying a cold expression. Lucas could tell this man was no joke, a person to be wary of. The man looks at Lucas seeing the boy staring. Suddenly, the man's entire outlook changed. He seemed unnerved, hesitant, and anxious. Lucas was completely put off by the sharp change just be the man seeing him. Lucas highly doubted the emotional wavelength he was using affected this guy.

"Penny for your thoughts?" the man asks.

"Oh…I-I'm sorry for staring!" Lucas exclaims as his eyes fall to the velvet floor.

"I probably stand out compared to a lot of people here, so it makes sense," the man says. He reaches in his pocket to pull out a cigarette. "You wouldn't happen to know where the front door is would ya?" Lucas gives the question a thought before shaking his head. The man sighs tiredly. "Feels like I've been all over this da-place trying to find it," Lucas can't help but raise an eyebrow at the man. He's seen some horrible things in his life. Cussing would be the least of anything that bothers him. "Guess I may have to find a window or something."

"W-Why do you have to smoke?" Lucas asks.

"What's your name kid?" the man questions.

"…L-Lucas," Lucas says nervously. The man nods.

"Names Snake kid nice to meet you. To answer your question, it helps calm me down a little. Not good for ya, but do what I can. But if I don't smoke I'm gonna start losing it," Snake says as he starts walking. Lucas was curious about the man so he follows after him, and being on the lookout for an exit.

"So, smoking…calms you down, like it makes you feel better?" Lucas asks.

"No it's an addiction that's met that supposedly makes you feel good. Like being hooked on a drug. You feel down all the time until you're able to shoot up," Lucas had to respond with a blank stare at that analogy. He didn't want to cuss in front of him, but he had no issue using drug analogies to explain things. "I know what you're thinking, maybe it might make you feel better. It won't." Snake glances at Lucas before saying. "Look I aint good with kids, but I can tell that what I'm saying isn't going over your head. I can tell, you've seen some things."

"H-How?"

"You have a look I'm familiar with. Anyone who knows what suffering looks like is capable of spotting it on someone's face, or in their eyes if they pay attention. You wear it all the time. You're too young for that,"

"Mr. Snake, is smoking how you deal with it?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah, you could say that. But I have another way too," Snake looks down at Lucas. "I stay focused on what's important, on who is important. No time to wallow in sorrow, life is short, so you have to live life. You wanna know the best way to help end the hurt?" Snake looks ahead seeing the exit he had been searching for this whole time. He smirks heading toward the door but not before leaving Lucas with a few words. "Take care of the people close to you, and they'll take care of you. A lesson I learned the hard way."

Lucas watched the man go out the door and he was left to stump on those words. How can he take care of anyone? He can't protect anyone, couldn't even save two of the most important people in his life. Snake could be right, but what could he know? _I saw the look in his eyes, he knows a lot_.

Lucas continues to walk around the mansion finding himself in a hallway aligned with windows on his left. The windows faced the blinding shimmering light of the sun as it gave the hall a sort of mystic glow. Lucas felt content just walking through, but he notices movement outside. He turns to look out the window to see the kid smashers outside goofing off. He saw that some of the non-human smashers were out there too, Pikachu, Kirby, Yoshi, and Diddy Kong. Lucas closed his eyes trying to remember what being outside to play felt like. He realizes it has been a very long time, as if his childhood was cut short. He missed those days of play, but what would going out there accomplish? Everything fades away eventually, everything dies eventually, and the more you fight it the more hurt you bring upon yourself. Lucas felt a sharp breeze blow by him startling him since he thought a window may've opened. He looks to see where it might have come from but saw nothing that could've caused the disturbance. However, a second later the breeze comes back for Lucas to turn again to see a person, or more accurately a blue hedgehog. Lucas had seen some very odd chimera, so this blue hedgehog seemed radically moderate to him.

"Why aren't you out there?" the hedgehog asks glancing out the window to see the smashers playing. He smirks seeing Mario actually step out to challenge them to a baseball game. Lucas notices Ness is the first to accept the challenge with a fiery passion. Clearly, this was an old rivalry, after all Ness was an original also.

"I…don't want to be…"

"You look like you want to be," the hedgehog responds with a shrug.

Lucas places his hands against the window staring out, "Why should I?"

"Well, baseball is kinda boring. Don't tell Ness or Mario I said that though."

Lucas looks at the blue hedgehog with confusion on his face. "Did you want something from me Mr…."

"Sonic, I'm a newbie like you. No need for the mister by the way, and you?"

"Lucas."

"Nice to meet you kid," Lucas couldn't help but frown as the hedgehog just called him out of his name as he had just given it. Sonic holds out his hand and Lucas shakes it. "So, Lucas, you don't play huh?"

"I just don't see the point … I-," Lucas stops talking as he shuts his eyes.

"One of those guys bullying you?" Sonic asks looking down below. Lucas shakes his head. "Then what?"

Lucas stares at the hedgehog. Lucas could see this blue hedgehog has a fiery spirit. Strong, confident, and happy. Lucas could see that in Sonic's eyes. Lucas would not feel better talking to a person so happy. What would a person like him know about suffering? He'd be better trying to talk to Snake again, or maybe even Samus. After all, if what Snake said was true, when Samus was staring at him earlier maybe she saw the suffering. Lucas just sincerely doubted anyone who can behave like Sonic would be able to understand what Lucas feels. "It's nothing."

"Ya know Lucas, I don't think that's true. I think you just don't wanna tell me," Sonic says with a hurt expression. Lucas instantly felt conflicted realizing he had just hurt someone's feelings. "I'm just messing with you kid!" Sonic says nudging Lucas' shoulder realizing that Lucas had taken him seriously. "But if this thing is nothing it shouldn't bother you so much then should it," Lucas is silent. "You said it was pointless to go out there and play. So, what's wrong with that?" Sonic asks looking at Lucas who seemed confused by the sentiment. "Having fun for the sake of fun, isn't so bad especially when you do it with people you like. Maybe you think this tournament is just one thing that'll fade away, right?"

"Why bother making connections with people that I'm not guaranteed to see ever again?" Lucas asks. Sonic stares at Lucas with wide eyes before smiling and letting out a chuckle. Lucas didn't understand that response and was a little insulted that his fears are being laughed at. "What?"

"You just remind me of someone I know," Sonic says. He leans down a little to meet eyes with Lucas. "Tell me something Lucas, you like flowers?"

"Flowers?" Lucas questioned thrown off by the random question.

"Yeah, I know it might sound girly, but it'll help me explain things to you better. So do you?"

Lucas shakes his head. "Not really…I mean, maybe a sunflower…"

"So those are your favorites?" Sonic asks. Lucas slowly nods. "Back in a sec," Sonic was gone in a flash creating a gust of wind at his exit. Lucas could only have a confused look on his face as Sonic left. He was startled that the hedgehog could move like that. Here one second gone the next, as if he was never there to begin with. Lucas pondered about leaving before the hedgehog came back. However, he thought that an extremely rude thing to do on his part. Although, he had not promised to stay either. Before Lucas could reason with himself Sonic arrived back with a large sunflower in hand. "This was a big one, lucky I didn't have to go too far."

"So why did you get this?" Lucas questions.

"Because I'm going to tell you, what I told this other person I know. She was afraid of the end, she knew how her home was going to be lost, and so she tried to make it last forever. To keep her home locked in a place with no future," Lucas stares at Sonic astounded. He wondered if that was even possible. Lucas also wondered if he could be capable to do such a thing. Lucas didn't see what was so bad about having a home that won't ever go away.

"And you stopped her?" Lucas asks. Sonic nods. "Why'd you do that? She wanted her home to stay the way it was, and if everyone was happy why not let it happen? Then she would've been able to hold on to the people she cared about! What's so wrong with that?" Lucas asks somewhat angered that Sonic would do something like that. Lucas would've loved to keep his home the way it was, and he'd give anything for everything to go back the way it was.

"What good is a place that goes on forever?" Sonic questions. "I'll tell ya, no good at all. I know that it's sad that everything has to end. But if you think about it, a world that goes on forever, now anything you do there would be meaningless. It's so easy to take all the people you love for granted if you know you'll always have them, those moments with them don't make you feel anything. All the small moments of life won't feel like anything, it's a world with no heart is what a world that goes on forever is like Lucas," Lucas stares at Sonic startled with the wisdom Sonic spoke about the topic. Sonic then placed the sunflower in Lucas' hand. "But it's the ending that makes the small things so important. Without the end, we won't remember all the good things that we'll miss. That's why you gotta shine as bright as you can and live life to the fullest with the time you do have. The ending is what gives our life meaning."

Lucas stares at the sunflower and he sees his mother. His mother's smile, something so insignificantly simple, can make Lucas' heart flutter. Sonic was right, every little thing he remembers his mother had done makes him smile. Every little thing that he remembers his brother doing makes him feel like those happy times weren't his imagination. Lucas realizes that the end is coming and he doesn't have a choice. He can live regretting to pull those in close, or take them in for the time he has. Lucas suddenly realizes that everyone he has spoken to today was trying to tell him that. Everyone was trying to help him and now he finally understands. _The hurt is still there … because I will always miss them. But I'd rather care about them in my heart and miss them. Instead of having them and not caring about them._

Suddenly a baseball goes flying through the window nailing Sonic in the head. The hedgehog falls to the floor startling Lucas out his stupor. "Sonic!" Lucas calls bending down to the hedgehog on the floor. Sonic was extremely dazed if the swirls in his eyes weren't a clue. Lucas turns to see the baseball on the floor. He stands up looking out the window to see the baseball game competitors frozen in place. Lucas opens the window holding out the baseball. He sees that everyone is staring in his direction.

"Don't worry, it's only a mild concussion!" Sonic calls waving his hand.

"We should probably scram before Master Hand finds out about the window…" Mario mutters. Lucas smirks throwing the baseball back out for the plumber to catch it.

"C-Can I play?" He asks. His words were hard to hear because the players were so far away. Ness signals for Lucas to come out with them. Seemingly he may've been the only one who heard, or at least acted like he did. Lucas suddenly found himself being tossed out the window by Sonic. He lands softly thanks to his powers before glaring back at the hedgehog who smirks. "Are you coming?"

"In a bit when my head isn't spinning anymore," Lucas nods before rushing off to join the others to play baseball.

"That was rather nice of you," a deep voice spoke. Sonic jumps before turning to see Master Hand.

"Oh, hey MH," Sonic greets before he winces as he looks at the broken window. "You mad about the window?"

"Quite furious actually," he responds in a rather cheery tone completely betraying his rage. "But I'll let them play through, just for the boy. He could use this." Master Hand then floats away without another word. Sonic smirks before he leaps out the window himself.

"Alright whose team am I on!?" he calls rushing over.


End file.
